In aircraft, holders or attachment elements for holding and attaching inboard devices, such as ceiling liners, overhead bins, or monuments, are used. In the case of fixed attachment elements it is often disadvantageous, in particular in the even of intense accelerations, such as those that can occur in the event of severe turbulence or for example, also with an emergency landing, that the resulting acceleration forces are transmitted directly from the primary structure of the aircraft over the holder to the attached inboard device. Likewise, all forces or accelerations acting on the inboard device are transferred directly via the holder or the holder system to the aircraft structure.
Known holders and the inboard devices attached thereto may be statically dimensioned on the basis of static load or maximum service loads. A breakdown of the holder, such as for example, by breaking or bursting out from the inboard device based on excessive acceleration forces may occur, which may lead to damage to the holder, the inboard device, or the primary structure of the aircraft and further, may endanger or injure the passengers or lead to impairment with a possible evacuation.
If the weight of the inboard devices changes (for example, based on load), then the occurring forces and loads may change.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a force level control for an energy absorber for aircraft, which provides a flexible adjustment of the force level.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a force level control for an energy absorber for an aircraft is provided, the force level control including a housing and an adjustment element, wherein the energy absorber includes an energy absorber element for absorption of an acceleration energy resulting by plastic deformation, wherein the plastic deformation of the energy absorber element takes place within the housing and wherein via the adjustment element, a bending radius of the energy absorber element in the housing is continuously adjustable.
Thus, a flexible, individually adjustable force level regulation may be provided, which may be adjustable simply for the current load.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the force level control further includes a cover plate, which is displaceable by actuation of the adjustment element in the direction of the energy absorber element, so that the energy absorber element runs along a contact surface of the cover sheet.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the force level control further includes a second adjustment element for displacing the cover plate, whereby the second adjustment element can be actuated independently from the first adjustment element.
In this manner, progressive or declining force progressions can be provided.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the cover plate has a contact surface, formed such that the energy absorber element bends upon actuation of the adjustment element in the area of the contact surface.
By means of the energy absorber elements, which are integrated at least partially in the housing, the mechanical load on the inboard device, which is connected by the energy absorber with a primary structure of the aircraft, and which can be, for example, a luggage bin mounted over the passengers, may be limited. For example, the energy absorber can be designed for absorbing acceleration energy resulting from movement of the aircraft. By absorbing acceleration energies, the force transmissions from the primary structure of the aircraft to the inboard device or from the inboard device to the primary structure may be reduced. This may lead to an increased passive safety in the cabin. In addition, by using the energy absorber of the present invention with energy absorber elements, the construction of the inboard device may be designed in a material- or weight-savings manner, since the maximally occurring mechanical loads are reduced. This may permit a weight-optimization of all components involved on the load curve (for example, inboard components, holder, and primary structure). In addition, with a statically overruled system, a uniform load distribution may be made possible, in particular with a structure deformed by load.
By the use of multiple energy absorber elements, which are arranged parallel to one another and lie flat on one another, the force levels may be increased. At the same time, the existing space may be better used and the differently positioned energy absorber elements (for example, in the form of sheets) may affect a more favorable force distribution on the deck layers by the now existing two force lines.
Thus, with the energy absorber of the present invention, crash impulses, like those that can occur with an emergency landing, may be at least partially absorbed. The resulting force impact accordingly is not transferred completely to the inboard device, rather damped additionally or absorbed partially to a defined force level, so that malfunction may be prevented.
By the principle of plastic deformation, it may further be possible to absorb multiple crash impulses, and in the forward as well as in the reverse direction. In other words, the energy absorber may work in two directions (specifically, are extracted from the housing and displaced into the housing) and thereby absorb impacts in different directions.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, the second energy absorber element is inlaid in the first energy absorber element.
In this manner, it may be ensured that an absorbed force is distributed better on the housing.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, the energy absorber further includes a third energy absorber element and a fourth energy absorber element, whereby the third energy absorber element is inlaid in the fourth energy absorber element and whereby the third energy absorber element and the fourth energy absorber element are arranged adjacent to the first energy absorber element and second energy absorber element, so that both the energy absorber pairs are braced against one another with a rolling motion. The outwardly acting forces may be reduced, such that (with suitable construction) a separate housing may be eliminated and may be integrated in the geometry (for example, honeycomb plates with hatrack) to be attached.
Here, there may be no surfaces that are subject to friction.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, the housing includes a first cover plate, a second cover plate, and a fixed support for the second energy absorber element and the first energy absorber element.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, the first energy absorber element has a longitudinal slit, whereby the housing further has an intermediate wall, which is mounted in the area of the slit.
By slitting the sheet and the division of the housing by the intermediate walls into multiple chambers made possible thereby, the maximum forces on the deck layers may be reduced substantially.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, the energy absorber further includes a first attachment area and a second attachment area, whereby the first attachment area is designed for attachment of the energy absorber to the primary structure and whereby the second attachment area is designed for attachment of the energy absorber to the inboard device.
The attachment areas may make possible, for example, a simple assembly. In this regard, the energy absorber first may be fixedly mounted to a hull- or deck surface or to a support element of the primary structure. Next, then, an inboard device element is connected permanently at the second attachment area with the energy absorber.
According to a further exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the attachment of the energy absorber to the primary structure or to the inboard device takes place by means of a force- or positive-locking connection.
Therefore, an energy absorber may be provided, for example, which can be mounted simply. The first attachment region, for example, additionally may have a profile, for example, in the form of a claw element, which is inserted onto a rectangular section of a support. In this regard, the claw element can be designed, for example, such that the energy absorber is held to the support with this insertion, so that its fixed weight is held. For final attachment of the energy absorber, the energy absorber then can be fixed by means of screws, rivets or self-locking pins or similar means to the support.
According to a further exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the energy absorber further has an adjustment element. The adjustment element may change the bending radius of the energy absorber element and therewith, the lever arm. In this manner, a change of the force level may be provided (variable constant performance level as well as progressive or declining performance is thus adjustable).
In this manner, the force progression may be freely adjusted by continuous change of the cover plate distance.
In addition, the force-path progression may be adapted individually by a contour adaptation of the cover plate. In addition, the energy absorber itself may be structured or contoured, in order to individually adjust a further adaptation of the force-path progression.
For example, the cover plate may have a bulge or hump, so that the energy absorber element can be forced to an additional bending, which affects likewise the force level.
According to a further exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the energy absorber has an energy absorption direction, whereby first upon exceeding of a minimal force (force limiting), which acts in the direction of the energy absorption direction, an energy absorption occurs through the energy absorber.
The inner device (or the like) may be supported substantially fixedly with correspondingly minimal load, so that it may suitable for normal on-board operation. With increased load, such as through an intense impact of force, a damping is established, in which for example, the energy absorber is pulled in the absorption direction from the housing (or is pushed into the housing). In this manner, correspondingly intense force impacts are effectively absorbed.
According to a further exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the use of an energy absorber in an aircraft is provided.
According to a further exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a method for energy absorption in an aircraft is provided, including a pulling out of a first energy absorber element and a second energy absorber element from the housing, and an absorption of an acceleration energy by plastic deformation of the first energy absorber element and of the second energy absorber element within the housing during the pulling out, whereby the second energy absorber element is arranged parallel to the first energy absorber element and lies flat on this.
Further objects and embodiments of the invention are provided in the dependent claims.
In the following description of the figures, the same reference numerals are used for the same or similar elements.
The representations in the figures are schematic and not to scale.
FIG. 1A shows a schematic cross-sectional representation of an energy absorber according to an exemplary embodiment of the present invention. The energy absorber 100 has a lower housing region 101 and an upper housing region 102, between which the energy absorber element is mounted.
The energy absorber 100, in which this energy absorber elements 1 are installed, is subdivided basically into so-called single deckers with a plate or sheet or with multiple plates or sheets placed in one another and so-called multiple decker with two or more sheets running opposite to one another (which can comprises respectively again multiple sheets placed in one another).
Thus, multiple sheets may be nested in one another, in order to achieve for example an optimization of the cover layer load, better volume use or increased force level.
In addition, the energy absorber 100 includes a fixed support 103 for the energy absorber element 1 and force impact points 105-112, 115.
FIG. 1B shows the energy absorber of FIG. 1A in a representation rotated at 90°. The upper housing part or double-cover sheet 102 has a bore 113 for attachment, for example, to the primary structure of the aircraft. The energy absorber element 1 has a bore 114 for attachment, for example, to an inboard device part of the aircraft. If a force acts now on the housing in the direction of the arrow 116 and a force acts on the absorber element 1 in the opposite direction1 17, then the absorber element is pulled out from the housing by plastic deformation upon exceeding a known minimal force. Thus, energy is absorbed.
The absorption functions also in the reverse direction, as specifically the energy absorber element 1 is pressed into the housing. The first impact points 105 to 112 and 115 serve on the one hand for connection of the cover sheets 101, 102 and for distribution of the occurring forces (symbolized by force line 118 and arrows 119, 120).
The structure shown in FIG. 1 represents the basic form of the single decker. Here, the energy absorber element 1 is braced against the cover layers 101, 102 and is transformed upon reaching the trigger force.
FIGS. 2A, 2B shows cross-sectional representations of an energy absorber according to a further exemplary embodiment of the present invention. This structure is principally designed like the structure in FIG. 1. By means of the slits of the sheet 1 and the subdivision of the housing 102, 101 made possible in this manner by intermediate walls 202 into multiple chambers, the forces may be greatly reduced or uniformly distributed. Reference numeral 201 represents a slit in the sheet, in which an intermediate wall 202 runs.
FIGS. 3A, 3B show a further energy absorber according to a further exemplary embodiment of the present invention in two cross-sectional representations. This structure may be viewed as an independent deformation principle. Since here, however, only one energy absorber element 1 may be deformed, this structure is attributed likewise to the single-decker. The sheet is passed around multiple times around rollers 301, 302, 303, 304, 305, 306, 307. The rollers may be designed to be rotatable, in order to hold the frictional effect at a minimum.
FIGS. 4A, 4B show an energy absorber according to a further exemplary embodiment of the present invention, which belongs to the structure “double decker”.
Here, the first energy absorber element 1 is braced on-one side against the cover layer 102. A second energy absorber element 3 is provided, which is braced on the other side against the lower cover layer 101. The energy absorber elements 1, 3 are deformed upon reaching the tripper force and roll against one another.
FIGS. 5A, 5B shows an energy absorber according to a further exemplary embodiment of the present invention. This structure is designed principally like the structure of FIG. 4. By the placement of two or more sheets 1, 2 or 3, 4, the force level may be increased. For example, larger loads may therefore be absorbed. At the same time, one uses the space better and the differently positioned sheets affect a favorable force distribution on the cover layers 101, 102 through the now existing two force lines 118.
FIGS. 6A, 6B, 6C shows a further embodiment of the energy absorber. Here, respectively, two (or more) sheets are placed in one another (1, 2 or 3, 4 or 5, 6 or 7, 8). In addition, the different groups of inlaid sheets are placed respectively over one another. The sheet pair 1, 2 is braced with a rolling motion against the sheet pair 3, 4 and the sheet pair 5, 6, is braced with a rolling motion against the sheet pair 7, 8.
The structural space here is used very favorably. The multiple sheets lying over one another acts by their arrangement itself like cover sheets and may thus reduce the forces acting on the cover layers 101, 102.
In addition, through the adjacent placement of such sheets, the thickness of the energy absorber 100 (that is, the spacing of both cover sheets 101, 102) with constant force progression may be reduced. This may enable an integration of the energy absorber in a sandwich plate, for example, which may result in turn in reduction of the housing.
FIGS. 7A, 7B show an energy absorber according to a further exemplary embodiment of the present invention. This structure is designated by a slim design. Here, the individual energy absorber elements 1, 2, 3, 4, 9, 10 are connected to one another via a central tension rod 701. The differently positioned sheets may affect a favorable force distribution on the cover layers 101, 102 through the now existing three force lines 1181, 1182, 1183.
FIGS. 8A through 9D show an energy absorber with an adjustment element according to a further exemplary embodiment of the present invention. The force progression may be adjusted freely by continuous change of the cover sheet distance. This adjustment element system may be used for the single decker principle as well as for the double or multiple decker principle.
The adjustment element system includes a first adjustment element 801, a second adjustment element 802, and a cover sheet 803, which may be displaced by actuation of both adjustment elements 801, 802.
By actuation of the adjustment elements 801, 802, the cover sheet 803 can be displaced, such that the energy absorber element 1 is squeezed together more or less intensely.
In the configuration shown in FIGS. 8A, 8B, the uniform, substantially constant force-path-progression of FIG. 8C may be provided.
In the position shown in FIG. 8D (here the adjustment elements 801, 802 are screwed in more strongly, so that the cover sheet 803 presses together the energy absorber element 1 more strongly), the force-path-progression shown in FIG. 8D may be provided (at higher level than in FIG. 8C).
In the position shown in FIG. 9A, in which the cover sheet 803 is positioned inclined, the force progression shown in FIG. 9B may be provided. Here, after expenditure of a minimal force, the force progression is not constant, rather decreases upon pulling out of the strip 1. On the contrary, the force progression increases upon pushing in of the strip.
The cover sheet 803 also may have a different form, for example, a hump or bulge 808, which leads to bending of the sheet 1 still further in the region 809, thereby changing the force-path-progression accordingly.
In the configuration shown in FIG. 9C, a reverse force progression (see FIG. 9D) is provided, in which upon pulling out of the sheet 1, the force expended therefore increases (and vice versa).
FIGS. 10A through 11D show a double decker system with adjustment elements 801, 802, 805, 806 and cover sheets 803, 807.
The force progression resulting from the configuration of FIGS. 10A, 10B is shown in FIG. 10C. The force progress constantly here upon pulling out or pushing in of the sheet 1, 3.
If the adjustment elements 801, 802, 805, 806 are screwed in (see FIG. 10D), an increased force progression is provided (see FIG. 10E).
If the adjustment elements are screwed in strongly in a different manner, as shown in FIG. 11A, a force progression that decreases upon pulling out is provided (see FIG. 11B).
If in contrast the adjustment elements are screwed opposite to the configuration of FIG. 11A (see FIG. 11C), an increased force progression is provided upon pulling out of the strip 1, 2 (see FIG. 11D).
The adjustment elements may be positioned also via hydraulic tappet rods, eccentric disks or electric adjustment drive instead of by screws (see FIGS. 11A and 11C).
Thus, the force level of the absorption may be adjusted also very quickly and/or by automation to the individual situation.
Naturally, also the use of other materials may be possible, for example flexible, deformable plastics or other flexible, deformable materials/material mixtures.
The shown energy absorber may also be used as an energy absorber in so-called tie-rods. Further applications are, for example:
Energy absorber in tie rods of hatrack chains. The particular effect is the transfer of forces of the released holders onto the hatrack arranged in front of it and therewith a redundancy potential of this retaining concept. Essentially, these principles may be useable where a permanent, positive force-fit connection (defined kinematically) is required.
Energy absorber in undercarriages.
Energy absorber with belt systems.
Energy absorber in rudder linkage for large landing flaps and rudders.
Energy absorber for seats.
Energy absorber with the securing of freight.
Integration of energy absorbers in the attachment points of monuments of the cabin.
Energy absorber for APUs, in particular for attachment of the APU (“Auxiliary Power Unit”).
Energy absorber for separating walls or aircraft arrester nets.
By changing the geometry of the absorber elements, the bending radius and the material properties, the force levels may be varied. In addition, the force level is adjustable by changing spacing of the cover plates. A permanent frictional connection exists. The system may be unsusceptible to environmental conditions. In addition, the system may be insensitive to diagonal pull (that is, for example, diagonal with reference to the arrow in FIG. 9A), which can occur for example with a crash by deformation of the primary structure. Here, a relative displacement of elements/components can occur, which may have as a result a deviation in the pullout direction.